The True Legend
by AKpanther
Summary: As promised I hereby present you my version of 'the Legend of the 15 Jori themes'
1. Rain

I do NOT own victorious

* * *

Day 1: Rain

It was about nightfall when Jade decided to take a stroll. She had become restless, just wandering around without any purpose. The ruckus at her home became too much, thanksgiving preparations were horrible at that house. Jade's mother chose to have thanksgiving at their house every three years, and of course all her family members should stay for the week, fun! Well not really for Jade, her family was just plain annoying, and a whole week without a break would kill her, or the others. She walked around Hollywood until she found the old playground, the one she and Cat used to play on. She sat on the old rusty swing, just sitting there and staring at the sky, it was one of the few places you could see stars. But no such luck followed by just sitting there, it was cloudy and cold, so you could barely see the black sky.

A single drop of water hit her nose, and she thought 'the weather forecast said nothing about rain' so she stood up and headed out of the playground. It began to drip more and more, the clouds became darker and soon it began to pour. Jade just walked around, and to her anger, she had no idea where she was, lost in the pouring rain, wet to the bone wasn't the ideal situation. There were footsteps, only they weren't hers. It followed willingly wherever she walked, pitter patter, she was at such pace that she fell to the ground, tripped by her own legs. Big boots stood before her, 'what is that guys problem?' thought Jade. A hand reached down to her own, helping her get up. No words were uttered, the only sound around was the rain. The stranger didn't let go of her hand and they walked about before Jade saw a house.

They walked into the house and the scriptwriter recognized the living room, it was without a doubt the Vega residence.

"If you'd like a shower it's upstairs" the youngest of the Vegas said, she was a little drenched. Jade was surprised to say at least, but she was grateful nonetheless, not that Tori would ever know.

"I'm taking a shower because I want to" Jade said nonchalantly. Tori shrugged and went to change her clothes, to her pajamas and found some to Jade, since it was late and still pouring. The half-latina walked over to the bathroom door and said: "It's getting late and it's still pouring outside so I thought you might like to stay over"

'I don't really want to go home anyways, it might even be fun' Jade thought and replied: "Sure Vega, I'll stay"

"Okay I've left a pajama by the door; it might be a little tighter than the one you use"

With that Tori left smiling, 'Jade might not acknowledge our friendship but it's there' she thought happily skipping downstairs to prepare tea. Jade came down to join her six minutes later, wearing the black and white pajama. Tori couldn't stop looking, she wore the hell outa that thing. Jade took a silent sip and looked pleased, and then she noticed Tori was staring and said with a smirk: "Eyes up here Vega, and close your mouth I don't want you drooling all over."

"I-I'm not" Tori stuttered, looking away with a flushed face.

"Whatever you say"

Before they knew it, the clock showed 10:32 PM, and they headed for bed.

"You wouldn't mind sleeping in my bed? It's cozy" Tori asked, fidgeting her fingers.

"Just don't try anything" She replied.

"Like what?" Tori asked dumb folded.

"Like sexually harassing me"

"I wouldn't do such a thing, why do think that I would?"

"Don't pretend you haven't been ogling me since I took these on" Jade said, tucking in the shirt.

"Was not!"

"Really?"

"Yeah why don't you trust me?"

"Eyes still up here"

"Let's just sleep okay?"

"Fine, but if anything happens, remember I'm not to blame for you injuries"

With that said they pulled the covers and fell asleep on the very purple bed lining. The half-latina's room were quite small, had violet walls and a single window, where you could see the forest outside. There where paintings, not by famous people, but by her old friends from Sherwood high. A desk stood by the window and there where many nick-knacks, pencils and sketchbooks. Her bed resided on a simple black rug on the light woodened floor. Her dresser was hand carved by a guy from England, with lions and flowers around the edges of it. Yes Tori Vegas bedroom where quite plain, but also somewhat cozy.

The lights from the window hit Jades faces and that woke her up, she looked down and found a very much asleep Vega nuzzled against her chest, nose first. 'I knew she liked them, but not that much' she thought, and tried to get up without waking the younger Vega. It took some struggling, but she got off the bed, and went to the washroom where Tori had washed and dried her clothes. She took them off and wrote a note: _I'm going home – Jade_

With that she left the house, she looked around her surroundings, there where enormous puddles of water on the street, but it weren't that bad that you couldn't walk through it. Halfway home it began to drip again. 'Really? As if it didn't rain enough yesterday!' Jade thought, then she heard someone run and trip, and looked back, 'well if it isn't Vega with an umbrella' with that thought she helped Tori up, she didn't seem hurt.

"How can you just leave?" Tori asked huffing and puffing.

"Because I didn't want to wake you" Jade replied "why do you even care, we're not friends!" With that she crossed her arms and gave the other girl a questionable glare.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

Tori walked closer so they both could enjoy the amazing umbrellas powers.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I don't know, you just got in here waltzing around, getting on my nerves, being friendly towards me when I've been so mean to you, giving me competition, not just back off like anyone else, and I want to know why!" Jade rambled.

"Does it really matter that much to you?"

Jade nodded, the umbrella dropped on the ground, and Tori leaped in front of Jades face.

"Do you really think you'd be able to have such knowledge?"

"What a tease"

Tori smiled, her left hand cupping Jades face, the other in her raven black hair, and then she leaned in with closed eyes and kissed Jade tenderly in the rain.

* * *

**A/N: so this is day one, fourteen more to go as usual, all those fancy updates and other stuff happens on Tumblr, .com as always, try to have a nice day, if not, try again tommorow**


	2. Glasses

Day 2: Glasses

Tori stood in the kitchen, preparing the snacks for game night. Andre said he'd bring the drinks and Cat brings the dip. Contrary to popular belief, Cat's dip was awesome, no weird things in it like the one her brother makes, Tori shivered at the thought. The half-latina looked at the clock, 'only fifteen minutes until they arrive' she thought, and put the salted chips in the bowl. She went upstairs to fix her makeup, and saw Jade West sitting on _her_ bed, wearing _her_ glasses, listening to some music.

"Jade! When did you get here?" Tori asked.

"A while ago" she replied with a little smirk.

"If we weren't friends I'd call the cops on you, it's like the fifth time you're in here, without my permission"

"First of all, we're not friends, second I like your room, and you have a lot of_ things_ in here"

"Are those my glasses?" The singer asked with a big question mark in her head.

"Well if it isn't my glasses on the pale girls face, what to do?" Jade mocked in a special tone, only reserved to taunt Tori a little.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Whatever you say" Jade walked up and started rummaging Tori's desk.

"Can I have my glasses back?" She asked.

"No, you cannot have them back Vega"

"Then I'll just take them off your face" She exclaimed with determination.

"Oh good luck with that" With that said, Jade was out of the room and had Tori chasing her, running around the piano a few times.

"You'll never catch me with that pace Vega"

"Oh really" she huffed, then they began sprinting and Tori catches Jade by surprise by jumping on her, they were wrestling for a bit, until the half-latina smirked and took her glasses from the much paler girl.

"Victory is mine!" She said and got off.

"Oh you'd wish you didn't just challenge me, I never loose"

Tori ran upstairs and hid from Jade, who just walked around the house and said with a playful voice: "Toriii, come out to plaayy"

She turned to the closet and opened it "Found you!"

"You will never win" Tori ran past Jade, and she only smirked 'this will be fun'

Jade hid underneath the piano and waited for Tori to come by, and jumped her like the latina had done not so long ago, they wrestled across the floor, with Jade mostly on top, to show her that this was serious. After a while, Jade straddled Tori and held her arms, which were still resisting Jade's iron like grip.

"Do you give?"

"No" Tori said giggling.

"Do you give?"

"Noo"

With that all resistance stopped and Jade looked in Tori's deep brown eyes. The front door opened and Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie walked in the room and found the girls on the floor, Jade still straddling Tori, and Andre spoke up: "What is going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was day two, tommorow which is wedensday, I'll upload day three and four, since I'm not at home thursday, big perfomance and all.**

**Oh and a great thanks for the reviews and other stuff, sadly I don't have time to reply to any of them. As**** always, try to have a nice day, if not, try again tommorow**


	3. Misunderstandings

Day 3: Misunderstandings

It was early evening when Cat and Andre arrived at the Vega household, they didn't even inform their friend that they came over, a surprise visit is a good thing now and then. Andre knocked at the door a few times, no answer. He tried to open the front door and it was unlocked, success! But the Vega's really had to learn how to lock their door, or a burglar could just enter without any troubles.

"I wonder where she is" Cat said.

"Maybe upstairs, that would be the most logic answer" Andre reasoned.

"Then let's go!" The redhead said with enthusiasm. They walked up the stairs and across the corridor that led to Tori's room. Andre was about to open the door when he heard a voice, a voice that wasn't the half-latina, but it was still familiar.

"Why so nervous Vega?" the voice said

"I haven't tried this before" Tori's said stuttering.

"Why do I have a hard time believing this?"

"Why should I go and tell people about that?"

"Good point Vega, let's get started" After hearing a little of their conversation, Andre realized that the other person in Tori's room was no one other than Jade West. 'What in the chizz were they doing?' He thought. It sounded somewhat dirty, just a little.

"Well I obviously don't know what to do, care to teach me Jade"

"Hm, no, I think I'm going home"

"JADE you can't just leave me like this!" Tori said, finally able to say something without stuttering.

"If you want me to teach you, you have to beg Vega"

"I-I have to what?" And the stuttering was back.

"You heard me, beg"

"Please, please oh beautiful Jade please don't leave"

"Fine, okay first you take your fingers here"

"Like this?"

"No more like this"

Andre still stood by the door and couldn't believe what he was hearing, it sounded like Jade was teaching Tori how to masturbate or something like that, and with his imagination it didn't help much either. He looked around to find out Cat was nowhere in sight, and he just shrugged and continued listening.

"Oh I think I've got it" Tori said happily.

"Mhm just like that, you're a fast learner" The goth replied "And you just do it again and again"

"Ow, that hurt"

"And now you're ruining your bed sheets with blood"

"Didn't I tell you it was the first time?"

"Don't worry Vega; you'll get it down in no time"

"Why does it have to be so sharp?"

"Otherwise it wouldn't get through, simple logic Vega"

"I-I guess"

"Wait a sec, I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"Over here"

"I guess that's fine"

"Mhm this is so tasty, even though it's sweet"

Andre didn't know what to do with all he just heard, images still fresh in his mind. With determination he opened the door and peeked inside, on the bed was a fully clothed Tori Vega with a piece of cloth in her hands, and Jade stood in the corner and sipped some drink, she also had clothes on.

"W-what are you guys doing up here?" Andre asked, very curious about the whole ordeal.

"Well Jade taught me how to sow"

"Yeah and she sucks at it by the way" Jade added.

"I-I see" He stuttered.

"What did you think we were doing?" Jade asked with a lifted brow and a smirk.

"Nothing, nothing at all" He replied as soon as the question got out.

"Really? I find it hard to believe Harris, just tell us what you imagined"

"Well, uhm, I have to find Cat" He said running off.

"Wait Cat is here" Tori said and shared a look with Jade and they hurried down the stairs. The sight that met them were quite a surprise, the whole kitchen was covered with flour.

"What happened here?" Tori asked, and saw Cat covered from top to toe in the flour.

"CAT" Jade yelled and crossed her arms.

"I just tried to find the cookie jar" Was her only explanation for this mess.

* * *

**A/N: And with that ends the third day, in my head there were two scenarios, this and a scene where Tori is about to get married with Andre, Jade barges in, gets angry and the whole thing is an improv thingy, but I'm satisfied with this.**** As always, try to have a nice day, if not, try again tommorow**


	4. Partners in Crime

Day 4: Partners in crime

Jade stood by her scissor covered locker and shoved her books in there; it was the end of the school day, all she had to do now was 1) walk to her car 2) drive home 3) make other things she didn't plan. As she was on the parking lot, Tori came and approached her, the half-latina looked furious, it was quite amusing.

"What's up with that face, I only thought you did happy" Jade said.

"Well Sinjin stole my favorite bra when I was in gym class"

"uhm, well I don't care, I'm going home Vega"

"Jade wait!" Tori shouted.

"WHAT"

"Well, uh, I just thought that you being you, would be able to help me get it back" Tori tried to reason.

"What's in it for me?" She questioned "We're not friends you know"

"I'll follow your orders for a week"

Jade smirked and replied: "Make that two and we have a deal"

"So now we're partners in crime" Tori said, she had become somewhat calm now. Jade would help her get what was hers, and maybe a little revenge, maybe.

* * *

**A/N: well, this got uploaded late, cause I had to perform a few nights in a row, therefore, no me at home :(  
As usual, have a nice day, if not, try again tommorow **


	5. Hospital

Day 5: Hospital

The whole gang was at the Blackbox Theatre, rehearsing for Sikowits new play 'Hawaiian Youth.' It was about young Hawaiian teens that drank bad coconut milk, and had visions; these visions were the main part of the play. It all went great until there was a big smack and Jade was on the floor, with the big clock squishing her left leg. Tori got up from the floor and called an ambulance, being the responsible one in their relationship. Tori and Jade started dating a few weeks ago, finally confessing their feelings over ice cream, and decided to give it a shot.

The ambulance came and took Jade away to the hospital, Tori followed suit in her car and the others soon followed. When they came to the waiting area, they asked the receptionist where Jade was and got the reply 'she's currently getting her leg x-rayed and that they would tell them when the results came back'

Tori paced around and around, the time was going really slow, it was so annoying!

"Tori stop pacing around, she's gonna be alright" Andre said, trying to comfort his worried best friend.

"Why? Why her? Out of all people, why would she be the one squished underneath that thing?" Tori rambled on and started pacing again.

"Would you stop that?" This time, Andre grabbed her shoulders to make sure she didn't start pacing again.

"Miss Vega, Miss West are done getting her leg finished up, follow me" a nurse said, Tori followed without questions. When she saw Jade, she gasped.

"Close your mouth Vega, it's just a broken leg, it'll heal up in no time"

"I was just so worried"

"If you're so worried, come over here and give me a kiss, it'll make me feel better" Jade said, Tori walked over to the bed and did just that.

* * *

**A/N: if anyone was wondering, my performance went great, just to add something here. As always, have a nice day, if not, try again tommorow**


	6. Text

Day 6: Text

To: Tori

From: Jade

Wanna have fun?

* * *

To: Jade

From: Tori

I'm not sexting with you, if that's what your fun is

* * *

To: Tori

From: Jade

Ah just assuming it's sexting from me asking if you wanted to have fun. What a naughty girl ;^)

* * *

To: Jade

From: Tori

Coming from you it wouldn't be a surprise, and what's up with that smiley?

* * *

To: Tori

From: Jade

It's a smirking smiley, what else would it be?

* * *

To: Jade

From: Tori

Why did I ever agree on dating you?

* * *

To: Tori

From: Jade

Because you're a masochist

* * *

To: Jade

From: Tori

Am not!

* * *

To: Tori

From: Jade

I have a really hard time believing that

* * *

To: Jade

From: Tori

And why is that?

* * *

To: Tori

From: Jade

Well, you fell in love with me even though the only thing I did was taunting you, called you names, hurt you, blackmailed you and all other different things. Yet you always came back begging for more

* * *

To: Jade

From: Tori

So what do you have in mind? What kind of fun things do you wanna do?

* * *

To: Tori

From: Jade

I just took my shirt off

* * *

To: Jade

From: Tori

I knew it

* * *

**A/N: Now I'm up to date with updates, wohoo! That, my friends, was me attempting to write texts between Tori and Jade, and it was fluffy, I think. As always, have a nice day, if not, try again tommorow :3 **


End file.
